specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Problems of an Investigation
The Problems of an Investigation is the fourth episode of season 3 and the 20th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on October 22nd, 2017. Plot The episode begins in a public park in Barcelona near Josep Maria 22's parents' house, where 22's parents are walking quietly until they see 22 and Lola kissing on a park bench. Lola is actually Mirror Universe's İhi Kadse whom Andrea sent to the past before and rejuvenated her, and although Lola seems to be 15 years old, she's actually 28. 22's parents talk to their son, and they ask him: "You should be in a Russian lesson, right?" and they tell Lola: "And you, does your father know that you're here with him?". Lola is surprised, but 22 says: "We don't have time to talk to you, we'll talk at home. But now I must go to another more important place, goodbye!". 22 stands up from the bench and goes with Lola to the underground, and then 22's parents are surprised by the clothes 22 is wearing: a black T-shirt with the letter "ý" with an acute accent in red. It's Yusma's clothes, 22's counterpart from the Mirror Universe, but 22's parents don't know they've talked to Yusma and not with their son, they're just surprised because this shirt isn't him. The real 22 ends his Russian lesson, when he receives a call from 0 who says: "Your parents have seen you with Lola near your house!" and 22 says: "How? It can't be, if I haven't moved from here!". 0 says: "I'm listening to what your mother is saying at home, the clothes you were wearing was a black shirt…" and 22 says: "With a ý with an acute accent?". 0 says: "They don't say that, but I imagine…" and 22 understands everything: Yusma has returned to see İhi. But 0 says: "And besides that, Yusma and Lola were kissing!". 22 believes that Lola hasn't lost her memory, she only pretended it to avoid Andrea being behind her, but he isn't sure. However, he says: "We must erase my parents' memory, they can't know that I kissed Lola, much less remember this shirt that isn't mine!", 0 says: "But they think it's you who you were wearing it!" and 22 says: "It doesn't matter, it's dangerous for them. Will you take care of it?". 0 accepts to erase the memory of 22's parents, who are also 0's parents. Then 22 says: "I have another idea: do you have two devices of mobile teleporters to give me?" and 0 says: "Give them to you where?". 22 surprisingly says: "To Mila's apartment. Don't worry, we'll make a return to the past, but first I want to do a test with Mila and her family, all right?" and 0 says: "Very good, but be careful!"… 22 is in the Mila's apartment to visit her, while Carla is preparing the mobile teleporters for two people on the ship FEF 07, to send them to Mila's apartment. And 0 is invisible at 22's home, prepared to erase the memory of their parents. 22 receives a call from 0, who says: "I've already done the memory erasure of our parents successfully and I've returned to the 07, that is to say, I'm sending you the mobile teleporters, all right?", and 22 says that he's waiting for them. 22 see how the objects are teleported. At that moment Mila leaves her room and sees her former flatmate who is putting strange objects in the dining room. She tells 22: "What are these sticks?" and 22 says: "They're mobile teleporters. Do you feel like seeing your mother?". Mila doesn't understand anything and says: "Have you talked to her?", and 22 says: "No, she doesn't know anything, but maybe she pays us a visit, do you agree?". Mila says: "No, she can't come here, have you told her to come?", and 22 says: "She won't come through the door, and she doesn't know that she'll come here… I assured you that she wouldn't come through the door, and it'll be so, she won't come here through the door!", while he continues to prepare the teleporters… At that moment Mila's flatmate comes to say: "What's the matter?". 22 ends his work and says: "That's it, get ready!". Then he activates the two mobile teleporters, which are six objects, and three of these objects are joined in a triangle with one beam and the other three in another triangle. Then 22 presses some buttons on two of the six objects that have buttons, and activates a lever… At this moment, inside one triangle appear blue lights and in the other triangle also. The lights form one person in each triangle and these two people turn out to be Melina and Mila's mother, María Natividad. The two people who have been teleported and Mila's flatmate don't understand anything, and 22 says: "Melina, Maria Natividad, welcome to our apartment!". Mila and Melina talk at once angry and frightened, and 22 says: "You must be calm, both you and those who have been teleported. Did you know you won't remember any of this?". Melina says: "How did you find where I was to get a lock on me?" and 22 says: "Actually it hasn't been very difficult, but I can't tell you why…". Then 22 realises that Mila is calling someone on the phone, and 22 says: "Who are you calling?". Mila doesn't say anything, and 22 says: "Urgency?". Mila doesn't say anything either, but 22 understands that this is the case. 22 says: "Are you inviting more people at the party?", and then calls the ship 07 and says: "Can you send a patrol of soldiers?". Suddenly a group of men in the Federation Starfleet uniform led by 0 are teleported to the apartment. Mila is still more scared, and 0 says: "Hello, Mila, you and I already met a month ago, did you know?". 22 says: "No, she didn't know, she can't remember it because we retconned her, have you forgotten it?", and 0 says: "I haven't forgotten, but she'll forget all this again. Mila, do you remember your first day of your theatre activity in September?" and Mila says: "This year I don't attend the theatre activity any more". 22 says: "What?" and 0 says: "But I saw you and I made you a mind meld!", but then the television of the house suddenly turns on and a drawing of a clown's face appears on the screen and start laughing. 22 says: "I think that we have a problem!", and 0 falls unconscious to the floor. 22 cares for his brother, and an emergency educator knocks on the door. 22 tells the soldiers, who are in reality holograms: "Take 0 to the sickbay section of the 07 right now, quickly!" and one of the men takes 0 from the floor and disappears with the teleportation. On the television, the clown's face continues laughing, and 22 says: "Close the television!" but Mila says: "It's closed!". 22 see that they've been deceived from the beginning… The educator enters the apartment and asks: "What's the matter?" and 22 says: "Nothing, we have some guests at home, nothing more!". The educator sees Melina and Mila's mother, and also sees the high-tech objects that form two triangles. Suddenly Melina says: "It's time for me to speak, isn't it?" and 22 says: "Explain what's this about the mysterious clown face on closed television!". Melina tells him: "My superior has given me the order to spy on you and to know things about your Federation Starfleet, and while I was on your holodeck, I was able to steal your data without you knowing anything. I've seen that you have the technology to go back in time as many times as you want, and that your central base is in a starship. And according to my superior, thanks to your technology and his spies, we've gone so far. Mila has never been on the 07, and I knew during all this time that I wasn't on Earth. But I won't go back to the 07, I already have everything I wanted!". 22 says: "Thanks for your revelation, but I'll give you Retcon and you won't remember anything!", and Melina says: "I won't allow you to give me… that!". 22 says: "Do you think the others allowed it?", and suddenly Carla calls from the 07 and says: "22, 0 is saying a strange thing!" and everyone starts to hear 0, who says: "Warning: we're coming!". 22 says: "Melina, what have you done to him?" and she says: "That's not our thing, I assure you, I don't know why he's saying that!"… 22 doesn't know whether to believe her or not, and tells Carla: "Bring me on the 07, beam 0 here and then do some of that rapping for us, come on!". Carla says: "Rapping?", and 22 says, "Rap, RTTP. Now!". Carla says: "I understand!" and Melina says: "What do you want to do?". 22 says: "Undo your evil, I don't know what you've done to my brother, but you'll pay if he doesn't get better!". At this moment 22 disappears, 0 appears on the floor and a white aura runs through the apartment. On the 07, 22 says: "Return to the past, now!". The return to the past covers the whole Earth, and then crosses the 07 without any effect, since the ship is protected. When the return to the past ends, 0 is in the house of 22's parents, erasing the memory of the parents. 0, who is again all right, realises that he has already lived it, but doesn't remember anything since he fell unconscious on 22's apartment. 22 is at home, when he receives a call from 07. 0 says: "This time we can't teleport Melina to the apartment, I don't know where she is!" and 22 says: "Are you all right?". 0 says: "I don't know what happened, can you explain it to me?" and 22 says: "You've fallen unconscious for a few minutes, we've beamed you to the 07 to take care of you in the sickbay and you've started to say a few words!". 0 asks him: "What words?" and 22 replies that he has said: "Warning: we're coming!"… 0 says: "I don't remember anything of all this!" and 22 says: "Melina says that she knows why you've been unconscious, but that she hasn't made you say any words…". 0 says: "I don't know if we can believe it…" and then Carla says she's receiving a message. 22 asks what message they're receiving, and Carla says that Yusma is saying that these words haven't been caused by Melina's team, it has been another, however this entity or entities want to get in touch with Melina's team, a group of psychomorphs led by a man named Jordi Alejos García. 22 tells Carla and 0 to ask him why he wants to help them now, and Yusma tells him that he and Andrea had previously had a relationship, but now she has crossed the line and they've become worse enemies, that's why he wants to help her enemies, that is to say, the Federation Starfleet. 22 says he accepts his help. And at Andrea's house, she's seeing everything and says: "Yusma, you'll regret having made a pact with the fucking admiral!", and then calls Jordi Alejos García and says: "We have to accelerate our plan, that is to say, as we've already agreed, start the extraction of the existence of the daughters of that woman, Maria Natividad Giménez, right?". Jordi Alejos García says: "Yes, that's her name!", and Andrea says: "Well, let's do everything now, and above all, help me finish down the Federation Starfleet and its admiral of Earth, as we had agreed!"… Category:Episodes ca:Els problemes ďuna investigació es:Los problemas de una investigación fr:Les problèmes ďune recherche gl:Os problemas dunha investigación it:I problemi di una ricerca pt:Os problemas duma investigação ro:Problemele unei investigaţii ru:Проблемы исследования